Un soleil en hiver
by Volazurys
Summary: Un autre futur probable pour Sarah Williams, que celui déjà tracé? Peut-être... mais pas sans sacrifice. Pour cela, Jareth compte bien le lui faire comprendre pour parvenir à ses fins.


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Voici un petit OS sur Labyrinthe. Bonne lecture! **_

_**Édit: OS réécrit et recorrigé le 20/09/2012.**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Labyrinthe ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Un soleil en hiver

- Papa, écoute-moi, je t'en prie !

- Tu vis toujours dans tes rêves ! Grandis un peu, Sarah !

Ainsi parlait son père, et le réveillon commençait dans deux heures et qu'elle se faisait une joie de le passer en famille. Dire qu'elle était rentrée à la maison exprès pour ça, alors qu'elle faisait ses études à l'autre bout du pays ! Furieuse, Sarah tourna les talons après qu'il ait lâché ces derniers mots cruels. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils se disputaient violemment. Tout cela pour quelle raison ? Karen, comme d'habitude, trouvait la jeune fille vraiment irréaliste, et avait longuement convaincu le père de Sarah de la chose.

- Sarah !

Ignorant l'appel, blême de colère, elle prit la poignée, l'abaissa, et s'enfuit du domicile en courant comme une dératée. Les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne couleraient pas, elle s'éloigna en ne tenant pas compte du regard intrigué de certains passants. C'est sûr qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à croiser une jeune fille, à peine habillée d'un pull à col roulé blanc et d'un jean, alors que la température chutait en dessous de zéro.

_C'est fini ce temps-là. Je ne sais plus pleurer._

Sarah traversa d'autres rues enneigées, ainsi que différents quartiers. Ses pieds trempés savaient où aller. Elle ne s'aperçut de ce fait qu'au dernier moment : cette course folle l'avait menée dans le grand parc de la ville. Elle cligna des yeux et ralentit, tout en frictionnant ses bras. De toute façon, la neige montait jusqu'à ses mollets et l'entravait dans sa progression.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille finit par s'arrêter. Elle sentit alors le froid mordant grimper et rouler sur la peau de son visage et de ses mains. Elle resserra encore les bras autour de sa poitrine.

_J'aurais dû prendre une veste... Oh, et non ! Je ne retournerai pas chez moi !_

La colère la coupa un instant du froid. Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent comme des guêpes enragées.

Combien de fois cette discussion avait-elle eu lieu avec ses parents ? Combien de fois, hein ?

Sarah voulait simplement devenir actrice, tout comme sa mère. Seulement, Karen jugeait que cela n'était qu'un rêve d'adolescente trop usé. De plus, maintenant qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle était à peu près conforme à ses attentes et à celles de son père, en rentrant à l'université, Sarah devait immédiatement lâcher du bout des doigts cette lubie.

Sarah s'y refusait royalement. Elle avait beaucoup trop sacrifié, alors que ses études ne lui plaisaient même pas. Devenir institutrice... Non, elle ne se voyait pas faire ça, même si elle adorait les enfants ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever le peu de rêves qu'elle avait encore ! Oui, mais elle savait très bien qu'un jour, elle céderait un jour, elle leur dirait oui pour avoir la paix.

Ainsi, elle ne serait jamais véritablement heureuse. Ni accomplie.

Sarah serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut conscience que ses ongles lui déchiraient la peau. Puis elle regarda d'un air vague le bois qui bordait le parc.

_Je vais aller là, et j'y resterai pendant un moment. Je ne veux pas rentrer._

Cependant, Sarah avait oublié que la météo annonçait une tempête de neige.

D'un pas aussi ferme que possible, en raison de la poudre blanche qui s'échinait à la gêner, elle se dirigea lentement vers le petit pont, afin d'atteindre l'autre côté et prendre un sentier qui la mènerait jusqu'au bois.

X

XXX

X

Sarah tremblait de la tête aux pieds à cause du froid. Elle avait marché si longtemps... Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle avait atterri, même si ce bois, elle l'avait parcouru en long, en large et en travers depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Déboussolée, elle s'appuya contre l'écorce d'un vieil arbre imposant et se laissa glisser à terre. La neige mouilla et engourdit le bas de son dos, ses fesses, ainsi que le haut de ses jambes.

Étrangement, cela ne la gênait pas.

Les flocons continuaient à tourbillonner devant elle; toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus gros... Un vent glacial se leva avec langueur, emporta ces pauvres étoiles d'hiver un peu partout. Parfois, ils cinglaient avec violence la jeune fille, ou bien se contentaient de se déposer sur son corps fourbu. Malgré tout, elle s'en fichait.

Elle désirait devenir actrice. Or, sa belle-mère voulait lui imposer la voie de l'enseignement. Un travail bien payé, avec une excellente réputation. De plus, Sarah pourrait se trouver un bon mari et avoir des enfants modèles...

_Non, je ne veux pas de ça !_

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus d'autre issue. Sarah avait tout essayé.

_Tout, vraiment ?_

Fuguer loin de sa famille et couper tout contact avec eux était l'unique solution envisageable. Non, il fallait qu'elle parle à son père. Seul à seule. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance minime de le convaincre de croire en elle.

_Oui, je vais faire ça._

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel, mais dut les refermer bien vite; aveuglée par le tourbillon blanc qui fouettait son visage et son corps, elle toussa un peu, car quelques flocons avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. À ce moment-là, la jeune fille se rendit vraiment compte de sa situation.

_Il faut que je rentre..._

Maladroitement, elle se releva et reprit sa marche forcée. Au bout de quelques heures de ce calvaire, elle trébucha contre une racine d'arbre que la saison blanche masquait avec sa robe fatale. Au moment de l'impact, sa tête cogna contre une petite roche et son front s'ouvrit en laissant échapper quelques gouttes vermeilles. Ses genoux furent aussi écorchés, mais Sarah ne sentait plus la douleur. Aucune de ces blessures n'était grave, mais son état d'hypothermie l'empêchait de se relever. Non, elle se contentait de rester allongée, étourdie, la gorge en feu.

Elle cherchait à respirer; cette longue marche pénible lui avait ôté ses dernières forces.

_Je me suis perdue..._

Elle eut un rire nerveux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir affronter un scénario pareil. Elle n'avait même pas son téléphone portable sur elle. Livrée à elle-même, Sarah déglutit. Et cette tempête, qui n'en finissait pas...

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sans pitié, le ciel libérait ses larmes gelées avec encore plus d'assiduité qu'il y a quelques heures et recouvrait Sarah avec. Leur blancheur était quelque peu souillée par le sang coulant de son front.

_Finalement, la neige me réchauffe..._

La jeune fille délirait; son organisme ne supportait pas ce traitement brutal. La neige s'emparait peu à peu de tous ses sens... du moins, le froid et l'humidité.

_Au moins, mes parents n'auront plus à se soucier de mon avenir._

En pensant à eux, et à la raison qui l'avait conduite ici, Sarah sentit ses yeux picoter. Quelque chose de brûlant coula sur sa joue gauche.

_Ça fait mal._

Elle chercha à tout prix à s'arrêter, mais rien à faire. C'est pourquoi elle tourna son visage, de manière à ce qu'il touchât la neige et fût apaisé par sa fraîcheur.

_Non, sa chaleur._

Sans comprendre quel cheminement de pensée elle avait suivi, la jeune fille songea à son aventure, quatre ans en arrière, puis à Toby, qu'elle avait sauvé au péril de sa vie et de ses rêves.

_Non, c'est pas vrai. Je suis ignoble de penser comme ça._

Sous ses paupières fermées apparut un visage familier.

_Jareth._

Lui, qui avait réalisé son souhait et enlevé Toby. Elle, qui ne croyait pas que cela pouvait arriver, que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu !

_Tu as voulu jouer à la grande, et au final tu as grandi... mais tu as égaré quelque chose._

Si elle avait accepté la proposition de Jareth, aurait-il vraiment gardé son petit frère vers lui ? L'aurait-il changé en gobelin ? Au fur et à mesure que Sarah réfléchissait, dans la mesure du possible, une étrange lucidité s'offrait à elle.

_Finalement, je n'ai pas su comprendre le message qu'il a voulu me faire passer. Pourquoi le Labyrinthe et lui-même, ainsi que tous les autres... se sont-ils mis à exister ? Enfin non... Pourquoi se sont-ils montrés à moi ? Non, on dirait que..._

Une douce torpeur visitait chacun de ses membres. Sarah était de plus en plus tentée de s'endormir, mais sa raison se battait encore. Elle voulait savoir.

_Pourquoi as-tu saisi l'occasion, Jareth ? _

Un bref instant, elle ouvrit les yeux. De la neige se décolla un peu de sa plaie, qui avait gelé. Une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits. D'autres engelures s'étaient propagées sur son visage et ses mains.

_Comme moi, un jour, des milliers de personnes ont formulé un pareil souhait. Ce petit livre rouge n'est pas unique, loin de là. C'est l'histoire qui a bercé toute mon enfance, ainsi que celle de milliers d'autres..._

Un éclair de lucidité déchira toute sa conscience. Son corps eut un sursaut.

_Jareth... Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris. De n'avoir rien compris du tout. _

Avant que son esprit sombre dans les ténèbres, Sarah eut une dernière pensée.

_Si j'avais un souhait... ce serait que tu entendes ce pardon._

X

XXX

X

Sarah avait l'impression de tanguer comme bateau sur une mer agitée. Son cocon n'était plus aussi rassurant, ni aussi chaud. Quelque chose cherchait à l'ouvrir, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle marmonna:

- Dormir...

La jeune fille n'était même pas sûre d'avoir prononcé ces mots. La secousse fut plus forte. Elle en fut un peu agacée. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas tranquille ? Elle grogna quelque chose et commença à se débattre pour qu'on la lâche. Ses mains rencontrèrent d'autres mains, qui continuaient à la prendre sans ménagement. Puis cette voix...

- Sarah, réveille-toi. Sarah !

_Jareth ?_

Elle fut bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses cils étaient collés à cause du gel, et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement. Elle avait mal partout. Sarah sentit des doigts passer délicatement sur son visage, comme pour enlever la neige et la glace. D'ailleurs, sa peau chauffa. Elle gémit, mais ne parvenait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente. La voix reprit, bouscula son cœur:

- Reste avec moi, ne te rendors pas. Ne fais aucun autre effort.

Son corps fut soulevé de terre et ramené contre un torse chaud.

_De la vraie chaleur._

Elle fut tentée de se laisser avaler par le sommeil, mais l'homme refusait obstinément de lui accorder cette grâce:

- Sarah, je peux être cruel si tu ne m'obéis pas. Ne te rendors pas.

_C'est bon, j'ai compris._

Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait poussé un soupir. Elle chercha à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, et y arriva cette fois. Ses prunelles meurtries avisèrent une chemise noire et ample, ainsi qu'un collier familier.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

_Quoi, il lit dans mes pensées ?_

D'une voix moqueuse, Jareth murmura:

- Tu es tellement prévisible Sarah.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Elle retint son souffle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_

Il n'y eut aucune parole de prononcée, ni de geste. Cependant, Sarah demeurait persuadée qu'aucun chalet n'avait été construit dans aucune clairière de ces bois. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien une porte que le Roi des Gobelins poussa. La jeune fille sentit qu'il la déposait sur un lit et qu'il commençait à lui retirer ses vêtements. Paniquée, elle leva les bras.

_Ah non !_

Jareth lui bloqua les poignets d'une main, tandis que l'autre continuait sa tâche.

- Tes habits sont trempés. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Sarah capitula. Ses oreilles perçurent même le ronronnement d'un feu de cheminée. Toutes les tensions se relâchèrent, et sans qu'il ne l'en empêche cette fois, elle retourna dans les bras de Morphée. Jareth lui laissa ses sous-vêtements et la recouvrit avec des draps et couvertures chauds.

Il attendit exactement quinze minutes, le temps que l'hypothermie réveille Sarah et que son corps en manifeste les signes. Ensuite, la jeune fille poussa un petit geignement. Elle tremblait et semblait dominée par la douleur. Cependant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à sentir ses pieds, ni ses mains. La nausée et l'impression d'être gelée se mêlaient intrinsèquement.

Sarah ouvrit les yeux; elle constata qu'elle était recouverte de la tête aux pieds, mais tous ces draps et couvertures ne parvenaient pas à la réchauffer, malgré leur chaleur. Elle tourna un peu la tête, vit que le Roi des Gobelins était assis près d'elle. Son expression restait neutre. Elle arqua les sourcils, dans la mesure du possible, puis elle essaya de dire quelque chose:

- Je...

Elle n'eut pas la force de continuer. Jareth se pencha vers elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

- Ton corps est en train de mourir, à cause de l'hypothermie.

_Pourquoi joue-t-il avec mes nerfs ?_

Il esquissa un sourire, puis recula, tout en ajoutant:

- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Par contre...

Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille, et tout en posant ses doigts fins sur sa joue, il lâcha:

- Tu dois accepter que je puisse te toucher.

_Au point où j'en suis, vas-y !_

Il semblait attendre sa réponse. Sarah hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Même ce minuscule mouvement lui coûtait un effort surhumain. Alors Jareth enleva les couvertures une par une, tout en lui lançant des regards rassurants. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait confiance en lui.

_Il ne me fera pas de mal._

Une fois que la jeune fille fut de nouveau presque nue, le Roi des Gobelins se saisit de son pied gauche, devenu insensible à tout contact. La preuve, Sarah ne le sentit même pas. D'un premier mouvement circulaire, il commença à masser délicatement la peau, afin de réveiller les pores et les capteurs sensoriels. Il partit de la base des métacarpes, pour remonter jusqu'à la cheville, et ce avec adresse et douceur. Il passa ensuite au talon d'Achille, puis à la plante des pieds.

Parfois, ses doigts restaient sur place, et se contentaient d'appuyer tout en effectuant une sorte de rotation. Quand il sentit que la peau de Sarah était prête, Jareth ferma les yeux et laissa sa propre énergie circuler de son corps jusqu'à ses doigts, puis jusqu'au pied de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci eut l'impression de se faire électrocuter à faible courant. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais désagréable. Et ça remontait jusqu'à son genou, désormais. Avant de s'attaquer à ce dernier, Jareth entreprit de répéter la même opération avec l'autre pied. Durant tout ce temps, il observait avec discrétion les courbes de la jeune femme et son visage à peu près serein. Un maelström de sensations naissait doucement en lui.

La respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus profonde, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de dormir. Non, son corps et son mental se remettaient de l'épreuve qu'elle avait subie.

X

XXX

X

À présent, Sarah sentait une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps perclus de fatigue et de douleur. La circulation sanguine était de nouveau normale, et Jareth avait fait disparaître les engelures ou toute autre blessure liée au froid. Il avait replacé les couvertures sur elle. La jeune fille lui en était que plus reconnaissante, car il aurait pu profiter de l'occasion.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle se releva à demi, puis elle posa un regard appuyé sur le Roi des Gobelins, qui lui renvoya exactement le même. Ceci lui confirma à l'instant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ou si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas prête de se réveiller.

Il aurait très bien pu la reconduire jusqu'à l'hôpital et faire appeler ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils auraient eu le temps de la sauver. Elle posa sa question informulée:

- Pourquoi... as-tu saisi l'occasion encore une fois ?

Les yeux vairons ensorceleurs du Roi des Gobelins se fermèrent. Sarah vit sa poitrine se soulever à peine, comme pour retenir un soupir. Pour la première fois, elle s'aperçut de la fragilité de ce moment, et aussi de celle de Jareth.

Son cœur manqua un battement; elle s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir raté l'évidence. La voix du Roi des Gobelins interrompit ses pensées songeuses:

- Je t'ai entendue. C'est pour cela que je suis venu.

Silence de mort. Sarah déglutit, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il continua, tout en lui prenant la main:

- Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu serais dans cet état. Du coup, je te demande...

Elle haussa les épaules. Puis, avec un sourire triste, elle lui répondit:

- Petite dispute avec mes parents.

Elle se tut et décida de reporter son regard sur la magnifique cheminée qui se trouvait de biais par rapport à elle. Tout en marbre, elle dégageait une aura royale. Tout comme Jareth. Deux dragons, l'un noir et l'autre blanc, encadraient le foyer et semblaient jaillir du plafond. Leurs gueules étaient proches, comme pour rallumer les braises.

Soudain, Sarah tressaillit; Jareth venait de l'attirer contre lui en la prenant par la taille.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu se rapprocher de moi._

Leurs visages se frôlaient. Le Roi des Gobelins posa son front tout contre le sien. Ses mèches blondes caressaient maintenant les joues de la jeune fille. D'une voix rauque, il déclara:

- Je vois... Après ça, je ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer cette chance.

_Pardon ?_

Ses lèvres capturèrent avec avidité celles de Sarah, qui se figea. Cependant, elle ne recula pas. De toute manière elle ne le pouvait pas. Jareth resserra son étreinte, puis s'empressa de lécher ses lèvres. Sarah gémit doucement. Après ce long moment langoureux, il se sépara d'elle, la respiration saccadée. Sarah plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il lui chuchota :

- Viens avec moi.

- Jareth, je ne peux pas...

- Tu ne veux pas de ton destin. Je peux t'offrir celui que tu désires, et je ne le fais pas pour tes beaux yeux. Je veux vivre avec toi, être l'esclave de ton cœur. Je veux te faire trembler de cet amour que nous éprouvons.

Sarah rougit. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien en jeu. Juste elle et lui, et son destin. Elle corrigea aussitôt: leur Destin.

Elle n'allait pas le refuser une seconde fois, cela serait de la folie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle accepta un autre futur probable, en lui délivrant un sourire pâle. Le chalet s'effaça alors du monde réel, avec les deux occupants. Au même moment, dans la chambre de Sarah, le petit livre rouge disparut.


End file.
